


Skyfall

by Fox_the_Hermit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End of the World, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End of The World ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

The sky falls. It shatters into a million pieces and falls, each drop burning whatever it touched, what little was left that was not yet burnt or frozen or shattered. Just another cataclysm in an endless cycle of destruction rippling across Earth.

The final day has come, though only one knows it is the last day. To the rest, it would be a surprise long awaited, the end of the fight between two brothers-archangels-warriors.

The Earth was already ravaged by fire and water, cracked and splintered. Large patches of the surface were missing or blasted out to space, orbiting the planet like vultures around a battlefield.

Lucifer tires, finally, exhausted and injured. Michael, slowly but surely gains the upper hand, driven by duty and loyalty to an absentee father who had long departed that corner of the Universe. Angels watch the fight from Heaven, even as the few remaining demons flee to the deepest parts Hell, knowing it was soon going to be Game Over for them, no matter who won - icy, hateful Lucifer, or burning, indifferent Michael.

There are no humans left on the planet, except for Cain or any other _living_ beings for that matter. All that could die, have already died in the battle between archangels. Death had long since dismissed the Reapers, allowing them to pass on to Heaven, and it wasn't as though he was _alive_ , exactly. He, of course, was trapped on Earth, bound as he was by Lucifer, and had spent most of the time reading books that he managed to rescue from the ruins of human civilisation. He often thinks aloud that Lucifer is an idiot, though that is not exactly a bad thing in his opinion. He could have just ordered Death to destroy Michael, which would have been no challenge. All the humans would still have been wiped out, and then the demons, and then Lucifer would have either ruled or destroyed all the other angels. 

The Apocalypse would have ended earlier if the archangels had had their true vessels, but the Winchesters had managed to find their way to heaven and stay there, denying them the ability wreck even more havoc. The timelines, universes, everything have long since converged to leave just this universe. The Fates had gone in retirement, with nothing to do now that there were no human lives to plan.

Lucifer, trips, falls and Michael stabs him with the blade, indifferent to his own actions, too tired to realise that his brother is incapable of defending himself anymore. A perfect soldier, fulfilling his orders, putting his careless Father above his own brother, who refused to bow to every order. There is a huge blast of light and Grace which levels the landscape a hundred miles in every direction, and then it is over. Over. The Apocalypse has ended, and there should be Paradise. Michael weeps over the body of his brother, and then flies back to Heaven, and there is no Paradise, only destruction.

A dead planet, with just two beings to roam it - one inhuman, the other the last human.

The angels mill about. There is nothing much for them to do, now. God has not returned, there are no orders, prophecies, destinies. They are lost, and so they retreat to the highest levels of Heaven.

Death sighs, marks the page, and sets out to search the Universe for God. The angels wandering around Heaven like lost puppies is a _really_ depressing sight. Of course, there is no guarantee that he'll find God, in which case... Well, all those books have given Death plenty of ideas on what could be created on Earth. Tolkien's works were inspiring, and the mythical creatires of the humans could all be brought to life easily...


End file.
